


Godlike

by WarningNSFW



Series: Victuuri Piss Fics [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Desperation, Grinding, M/M, Omorashi, One Shot, Revised Version, implied BDSM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 08:24:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9114901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarningNSFW/pseuds/WarningNSFW
Summary: Victor's eyes pierced through him. A beautiful icy blue with sprinkles of snow. So full of energy that Yuuri swore he saw lighting flash through them. Yuuri felt small, he felt overpowered, but he didn't feel alone. He felt lifted. On a high like nothing he had never felt before. One that could make him soar if Victor commanded it. He felt as though he could ask for the sun and the moon and the stars! And if he was good, Victor would give them to him. He'd asked for this. He just didn't know what he was going to get until now."What's the safe word?""Vicino."Close





	

"Why did I agree to this?" Yuuri thought that to himself over and over again. Yuri knew that when he moved to Russia sex would be more prominent and kinks were not out of the question. Yuuri didn't have many, however, he wasn't vanilla. He hadn't had sexual partners in the past nor time to experiment. Leaving him variable to Victor's more vicious side. 

How open Victor was about his taste frightened Yuuri at first. His brain ran wild with thoughts of how and where and who Victor learned such things with. And the wealth of knowledge Victor possessed about said things. The objects he had found in the back of the closet during the move. How casual Victor was when Yuuri brought them up. 

Victor offered to teach Yuuri about those things. Yuuri accepted. And they went to sit in the closet and go through the boxes of Victor's intimate items. Victor's tone was firm, like a teacher, and Yuuri the student. His gaze distant and loving, each of the items he touched and caressed with care. Victor didn't talk about the times he'd had with the items and the people he used them on. But, maybe he was thinking about it? 

Those people.

What they did.

How Victor felt.

If Yuuri would be just as good.

An inferno blazed into of Yuuri. Jealousy? Rage? No, it wasn't any of those Yuuri felt. He had no reason to since he now had the most beautiful man in the world. He was the one wearing the ring, not them. It was determination. Yuuri had long mastered his Eros, they both knew how ruthless Yuuri could be. They remembered the nights Yuuri kept Victor going until dawn. They remember the times when they we're so starved for each other they didn't make it to the bedroom. Victor knew he had created a monster. Yuuri was determined to let him know how much that monster had grown. And he was going to let him know tonight.

Yuuri insisted they did this. He demanded that Victor told him his favorite kink and they would play with it immediately. Victor was taken back at first, but a devilish smile spread across his face. Yuuri didn't let it faze him, he wasn't ready to give Victor full control over him yet. That was until when Victor whispered what they were going to do. And Yuuri nearly melted at the sound of Victor's husky voice and hot breath against his ear.  
Almost an hour and a strip tease later, Yuuri was naked and kneeling in front of Victor on top of a sheet of towels. His hands were tied behind his back with red nylon rope (Victor said he would order a black one for Yuuri later). Victor's feet were planted between Yuuri's thighs, Yuuri's back was arched as he proudly presented himself to Victor. The two stared at each other. Victor was hungry, Yuuri was playful.

Victor smiled. "How do you feel?"

"Full, it feels good."

"Hm? How do you really feel?"

"Why all the questions?"

"Your face says amusement, but you were thinking differently earlier." Yuuri's face almost fell, he was caught. Victor stood up and slowly walked behind Yuuri, Yuuri kept facing forward. "I will admit, I was surprised at how insisted you were that we'd do this. But then I realized why. You want to please me. Dominate me. You were jealous weren't you? I admire that, and your determination." Victor knelled down behind Yuuri and firmly placed his hands on Yuuri's hips. Yuuri could feel his smile, his eyes burn into the back of his head. He wasn't going to submit. At least, not yet. 

"How did you know?"

"It's simple to understand a creation when your the creator. I know you Yuuri, and your still getting to know me. You should know something Yuuri." Victor firmly and slowly pressed down Yuuri's bladder. Yuuri gasped and jerked his head to the right while he clenched his muscles. The added pressure made his bladder feel smaller, he felt the fluids inside of him swirl in the little space they were given. They gathered at the bottom of his bladder, waiting to be released. Yuuri was stronger then that, for the moment. Victor had pressed down long enough for the effects to linger.

"I hate being dominated during play. I'm fine with being equal, but I want to be control. Yuuri, I don't want you to be eros right now, I want you to be yourself. Then I can mold you, and I can break you." Victors fingers crept up to Yuuri's neck and hovered over him in a threatening position. "And once your broken, I'll take good care of you." Victor's finger's gently wrapped around Yuuri's neck, he was careful not to add pressure. He guided Yuuri's head backwards and rested it upon his shoulders. "Help you get back into your head space so you can feel like yourself. Only to break you again the next chance I get." The words were whispered into Yuuri's ear, soft and warm, but full of a sweet menace. If Victor was trying to turn Yuuri on, it worked.

Yuuri gluped and gave himself and Victor a single squirm. "Vit-" Yuuri caught himself. If he called Victor by that name, he would've given Victor control. He thought for a moment. About why he was here. Why he agreed to this. Where his plan went wrong. Then he realized, the items in the box. The ropes, the rings, the vibrators, the over-sized dildos, the costumes. Victor might've never use some of those on him. Some of those costumes would've fit Yuuri well, but not him. The ropes that were Victor's favorite color were meant to tie Yuuri up, not him. And the ones Victor promised to order might be for Yuuri to use on Victor. 

If he said that name the night would proceed, and Victor would get what he wanted. And Yuuri could please him. He could give Victor what he's been looking for from Yuuri ever since he entered Yuuri's life. And wasn't that what Yuuri wanted to do when the night began?

Yuuri closed his eyes. "Vitya, I feel full. Do it again, please Vitya." Yuuri felt Victor smile before whispering their new safeword into his ear. He released his hand from Yuuri's neck. Cool fingers glided down hot skin. Traveling over the bumps and crevices of Yuri's pecs and abs, down to his bladder. Victor pressed his fingertips down gently at first, gradually adding more pressure until the flat of his palm had laid down. Yuuri hissed and pressed his legs together.

"Stop that." Victor commended. Yuuri whimpered softly and obeyed. "You could be fuller, I know you can hold more. Should I get something for you to drink?" Victor was being sincere. Yuuri realized that he was still new to Victor's world of pleasures, and Victor wanted to ease Yuuri into it as much as possible. If he didn't want to go that far tonight, he could say no. And Victor would continue to edge him on until Yuuri said it was enough, and Victor your escort him to the toilet.

But if Yuuri said yes, he would piss himself. He would give Victor what he wanted and they would go much further the next time they played. He didn't want a taste of what he could have when the real thing was staring him right in the face. "Yes please, Vitya." 

Victor was swift with his delivery. He unscrewed the cap a bottle of nearly empty sparkling pink lemonade and placed it onto Yuuri's lips. Victor's eyes pierced through him as he watched Yuuri drink. A beautiful icy blue with sprinkles of snow. So full of energy that Yuuri swore he saw lighting flash through them. Yuuri felt small, he felt overpowered, but he didn't feel alone. He felt lifted. On a high like nothing he had ever felt before. One that could make him soar if Victor commanded it. He felt as though he could ask for the sun and the moon and the stars! And if he was good, Victor would give them to him. He'd asked for this. He just didn't know what he was going to get until now.

"What's the safe word?" Victor asked when he removed the now empty bottle from Yuuri's lips.

"Vicino."

Close.

"Should I get more?"

Yuuri nodded vigorously. "I want to be bursting Vitya."

Yuuri downed a small bottle of water and can of soda. While they waited for Yuuri to start to feel more full, Yuuri asked Victor if there was another toy they could use. He was denied. 

"I want you to feel it, Yuuri. The way your bladder expands as it tries to accommodate the fluids until it knows it's too much. I want you to squirm while you try to hold it all in, trying not to let go. I want you to beg me, Yuuri. I want to make you hold it until you're screaming and you can't anymore. I want to punish you when you don't do as I say or step out of line. And once all of that is over, I want you to let go. And feel how good it is to get what you've been denied to have. Do you understand, Yuuri?"

Yuuri nodded and looked down at his growing erection. He bit his lip and tried to think of something to say. "Do you want me to touch you?" Victor questioned.

"For now, that is." Yuuri smailed. Victor smiled back and kneeled down in front of Yuuri. He pulled out his own growing erection as well. "Why-"

"Because I want to be with you." Victor was showing weakness. He shouldn't be doing this, but Yuuri made him with only a question. Victor took both of their cocks into his hand. "Tell me when you start to feel it, then I'll stop." Yuuri bit his lip and nodded.

Victor's hand gently squeezed the base of their shafts and moved upwards while maintaining the same amount of pressure. Yuuri let out a soft moan. The moment was smooth,and Victor's grip was strong. The outside of his shaft was caressed by Victor's fingers while the inside was pressed against Victor's own member. Yuuri started to rock his hips, desperate to become more intimate with his lover.

Victor let out a low moan. "Keep going." Yuuri nodded and Victor slightly loosened his. Yuuri leaned backwards, using his bound fist to support himself. Yuuri started to roll his hips slowly. Victor groaned. "Faster. Please." He was thumbing the area under the tip, precum was starting to leak. 

Yuuri felt his heart speed up. Victor was already leaking, and it was all because of him. Yuuri smirked and moved faster, loving that rare, rough feeling he was able to attain without the use of lube. Victor rubbed his tip and spread a small amount of cum between the two. 

"I want to hold you." Yuuri whispered. It was a greedy request, but he was able to come from this alone if Victor wanted. Victor almost reached to untie Yuuri and let him show off what he could really do, but he restrained himself and continued to smear more precum onto both of them. Yuuri sighed at the new feeling Victor's cum was giving them. Their cocks started to become more slick in parts and Victor had slightly tightened his grip in pleasure. The smooth texture was a welcomed cool down compared to the roughness of before.

Suddenly, Yuuri froze. He released a shaky breath and lowed his body. Yuuri sat on the floor, remembering to keep his legs spread. "I'm starting to feel it Victor."

Victor nodded let go of them. He placed a hand on Yuuri's cheek and rewarded him with a deep kiss. "Good boy." He said. Yuuri hummed and stared down at his legs. "How bad is it, give me a color. Green for you can handle it. Yellow for when you won't last for longer. Red for bursting."

"Green, but it's reaching yellow."

"Should we speed it up then?" Yuuri nodded. Victor went to grab one of the larger bottles of cold water from the fridge. Yuuri closed his eyes as Victor tilted Yuuri's head back with his fingertips, holding him in place while slowly pouring water down Yuuri's face. Yuuri let out a mix between a grunt and a sigh when we felt the cold water hit his face and run down his body. "How does it feel?"

Yuuri thought about it for a moment. It felt like he was standing under a gentle waterfall or in a stream. It also made his bladder clench as the running water made him want to let go more. "It feels…nice." It was calming, peaceful with Victor's warm touch and the cool running water. Yuuri slightly opened his eyes and gazed upon Victor. The lights of their bedroom illuminated him perfectly. There was a warm smile on his face and his eyes shone. Yuuri's vision blurred out the water bottle, creating the image of Victor pouring water from his bare hands. "Fuck," Yuuri whispered.

"What is it?" Victor asked.

"Nothing. It's nothing." Yuuri's eyes fluttered closed again. The water slowed to a trickle and Yuuri felt the bottle land onto the floor next to him. Victor's hands moved to Yuuri's cheek. He bent down and kissed Yuuri's cheek. 

"Color?" Victor whispered against Yuuri's ear before nibbling on it.

"Close to yellow." Yuuri sighed. Victor's fingers gilded down to Yuuri abdomen and his pressed his hand into Yuuri's bladder. Yuuri's body jerked and he started to squirm. Victor shortly massaged Yuuri's hard bladder before pressing into it again.

"Are you yellow now?"

"Yes. Oh god." Yuuri whined.

"How much do you wanna let go?"

"Badly?"

"Fully willing to piss yourself like the child you are?"

"Yes!"

"Do it without my word, and I'll punish you." Victor growled against his ear. Yuuri's eyes were wide, Victor never spoke to him in this dominant of a tone. "Stop moving." He commanded, Yuuri obeyed. He felt Victor's gaze trail down to his legs. No whining or complaining, your good at this love." Victor felt Yuuri shake at his praise. "So good, so pretty, and all for me."

"Vitya." Yuuri moaned.

"Yes my love?"

"Can we make this go faster"

"Oh, eager are we?" Yuuri closed his eyes and bowed his head. His mind was currently fixated on two things, his bladder, and pleasing Victor. Victor stood up walked in front of Yuuri, a smug smirk on his lips. "Bend over." Yuuri took a deep breath and obeyed. He stopped when his face was meer inches from the floor. It was like he was bowing down to a higher power. Completely at His mercy and will. Yuuri let out a mix of a moan and a groan, his hands tugging at his restraints. The effects of bowing hit him instantly, it made him have to piss even more. 

"Vitya, Vitya I need to go! Please?"

"Color?" 

"Red!" Yuuri blurted out. He inhaled sharply and his exhale was shaky. "Oh god." Yuuri tried to stop it. He didn't want to disappoint his Vitya. But he couldn't help it. He felt a small stream of warmth trickle down his right leg. Yuuri tighten every muscle in his body. He didn't breath until the stream had stopped. Once he recovered, he looked up at Victor with pleading eyes. 

"I'm sorry." Yuuri choked out. "Please forgive me." He begged. 

"Hm…" Victor almost purred. "Since you took responsibility, I'll forgive you." 

"Victor please, please let me sit up. I'm gonna piss, please!" Victor said nothing, he only watched Yuuri with hungry eyes. Yuuri's heart raced. "Vitya?"

"Keep begging, I like it."

Yuuri started to breath again. He bowed his head and nodded before lifting it back up and looking Victor in those electric eyes. 

"Victor! Victor I'm gonna piss! Please Victor! Please let me piss myself! I don't want to disappoint you so please give me permission! Please let me please you! I want to please you Vitya so please let me piss! VITYA PLEASE!" Yuuri begged while he squirmed. Focusing on both not closing his legs and not letting go.

"Fuck." Victor covered his mouth, his hand was twitching. "Fuck, I wanna fuck you so bad. Sit up. Sit up and piss yourself. Keep your legs open, I wanna see." Victor got on his knees and helped Yuuri up. As soon as he was upright Yuuri let out a long, loud moan and let go. The feeling was euphoric. No, it was more then that. He felt warm as a delightful wetness spread along his legs. Victor's hands gently rubbed his toned thighs as he whispered soft praises in his ears. Yuuri watched his stomach deflate while he felt his bladder shrink. He smiled a bit at how strangely wonderful he felt.

Yuuri closed his eyes and let the world around him fade. He let himself relax and himself sink into the warmth of his body and Victor's breath on his skin. He felt Victor's soft lips connect to his, bringing him back reality. Yuuri gladly kissed back and pulled away when his bladder was empty. He opened his eyes. "Please untie me." Victor nodded and undid Yuuri's restrains with swift fingers. Once done, Yuuri softly crested Victor's broad shoulders. "Now, can you please fuck me?"

Victor smiled and wrapped his arms around Yuuri's waist. "And why should I do that?"

"Because I need you, Vitya."

"Badly?"

"Enough to beg for weeks on end?"

"How much energy do you have?"

"Enough to go all night and longer."

"How much do you love me?"

"I would die without you."

Victor lifted Yuuri in his arms and tossed him on the bed. Yuuri landed with a heavy thud and watched Victor remove his clothing with haste. Once he was nude, Victor looked down at Yuuri with those frozen eyes. "Do you know how crazy you make me?"

Yuuri smiled. "No."

Victor climbed on top of Yuuri and lifted his chin with one hand. "You drive me fucking insane." Victor kissed Yuuri hungrily. Yuuri wrapped his arms around Victor's neck and pulled their bodies closer. 

And Victor showed Yuuri his true power.

That, of a god.

**Author's Note:**

> Looking back on the original version of this fic I wasn't very happy with it. I thought it was very rushed and was missing content that could've made it better. It was a struggle and a grind to fix it but I'm sure it's now better then before. Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
